


Butter my crumpets

by patpat325



Series: Ereriweek [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patpat325/pseuds/patpat325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a glass of wine and Eren didn't expect such an outcome.<br/>ereriweek day 4: sex Modern AU Seme older Eren, Uke younger Levi. NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter my crumpets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levispubes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=levispubes).



> somewhat humour applied. I suck. blame tumblr.
> 
> UM UM NOT SURE WHAT WARNINGS and stuff but this is NSFW. my first smut. enjoy the shitty humour attempt.

“Come here honey”

“No.”

“But I need you right now, why won’t you accept me?”

“Levi, you’re drunk”

“I don’t get drunk off one glass of wine you shitty brat!”

Eren eyed the flushed man that was lying with his arms and legs spread out on the king sized bed.

“No…of course not” he said in a monotonous tone. Levi sighed and pushed himself up onto his knees.

“I should better go, it’s late”

“No!” Levi desperately protested and crawled across the bed to cling onto the sitting brunette.

“They say that one glass of wine is good for your heart” the raven smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette from behind.

“It’s clearly not good for the head though” Eren smirked and rubbed his eyes.

“Are you angry because I’m genuinely in a good mood?” Levi questioned and let his arms roam freely around Eren’s upper body. The brunette thought for a moment as if analysing his options, he felt bad for doing this when Levi is clearly tipsy.

“Levi…we shouldn’t-“

“I’m serious Eren” Levi’s voice came out stern but not in a scary way. “You’re not taking advantage of me, I’m fully aware of what I want right now”

Eren looked down onto his knees and relaxed his muscles; he started thinking up ways to talk his boyfriend out of having sex when he’s under the influence of alcohol.

“Please?” the raven whispered in a husky, seductive tone, gliding his tongue on Eren’s neck and bit down onto the smooth, sun kissed skin which earned him a little jump from the other male.

Butterflies fluttered in the Eren’s stomach taking their flight up north and down south. Seeing as there were no objections from the taller male, Levi unbuttoned the top two buttons on Eren’s white dress shirt. He continued to suck and lick at the sensitive spot on Eren’s neck he knew so well.

Without realising, Eren’s breathing became ragged and heavy and he couldn’t control it. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned and dragged down half way, Levi set his eager hands free to feel the defined muscles on Eren’s chest. His soft fingers circled around pink, hard nipples playfully.

Eren’s breath hitched and he swiftly turned his body around to face Levi and stop his actions. Levi fell back onto his back with a tint of shock displayed on his face. Not for long though as a grin settled itself onto his mouth and a deep, silky chuckle came out of it.

“hmm Finally” the raven hummed in satisfaction at the flustered brunette hovering atop of him. He pulled the shirt completely off his taller boyfriend and dumped it on the floor. “It’s fine, I’m not gonna be angry at you tomorrow.” He reassured the brunette and pulled him up further onto the bed.

Eren couldn’t say anything as words would only come out as incoherent mumbling so he decided to go along with it as he felt a tight sensation in his abdomen now. Levi snaked his hands around the brunette’s neck and spread his legs for Eren to sit in the middle comfortably.

The taller male smiled at the happy and jolly face that Levi had right now. He’s seen it before and it only indicated one thing. Funny moaning lines. Last time, Eren had to pull out due to laughing but at least it made things interesting.

“I’m not sure I know what _exactly_ you want from me” He leaned down and pressed his lips onto the pale skin on Levi’s neck.

“I want you to fuck me” Levi said bluntly which made Eren chuckle “gently” He added with a smirk.

“You want me to make love to you?” Eren’s voice hushed down by a notch as he rolled Levi’s top up and helped the raven take it off. “Or do you just want to have fun? You needy shit” a deep chuckle emitted from his throat.

“Both” Levi giggled and wrapped his legs around Eren’s torso. Eren grinned and leaned down to lick and place soft kisses on the beautiful pale skin.

The closer Eren’s hands got to the pants, the more ragged Levi’s breathing became. Eren felt his own pants tightening at his crotch area from hearing the sweet incoherent moans beneath him. He decided to just get down to business and slowly pulled Levi’s pants down revealing the already erect member waiting to be attended to.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked sounding rather worried to see Levi so flushed.

“Yeah…I-I just-” Levi gasped and gripped onto the bed sheets when something soft and wet touched the side of his weeping member.

Once Eren’s lips had a quick skim over the sensitive hot skin, he stuck his tongue out and licked the underside of Levi’s dick from the bottom all the way up to the slit. He felt Levi strain his legs and rubbed both thighs to relax the male, his mouth sucking and nibbling at the side of the now slick with pre-cum throbbing cock.

“Aye! sonny Jaeger hurry up” Levi moaned and bucked his hips slightly to make Eren take him in. Eren only chuckled and muttered “Shucky darn, give me some time”

He didn’t want to torture the tipsy raven so he trailed his tongue up, lapping up any pre-cum before taking in the head. Levi held his breath as a hot cavern enveloped his aching cock. Eren took him in as far as possible and sucked his way back up gaining a loud moan from the other male. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the neighbours heard that. Actually probably the whole fucking alley. After three hard sucks a tight knot in Levis abdomen made itself agonizingly unbearable.

“M- _ah-_ y wo-r-d-E-Eren I-“

“Not yet” Eren picked his head up and gripped the base of Levi’s saliva covered dick with one hand and kissed the head while he freed his own raging boner. “Do you have lube or do I have to use your own-“He stopped talking as soon as a little bottle was chucked at his head.

“I hate you” sweat started forming on Levi’s body and the whole image of a small flustered boyfriend turned Eren on, _big time_.

He sorted his pants out as quickly as possible and repositioned to enter the moaning little slut in front of  him.

“Wait I ca- _ah-_ n turn _oh!_ -!” Levi moaned and Eren hissed when their erect members made contact. Eren rolled his hips forward and placed the little lube bottle on Levi’s chest.

“Tally ho, you fucking do it and I’d rather see your hot face” Eren panted and supported himself on Levi’s hips.

“Ahh I really hate you” Levi whined and opened the little bottle, squirting a reasonable amount of clear lube to go on the dick that was currently rubbing on his. “St- _ahh_ -p th- _ah_ -n”

Eren slowed down and shut his eyes tight to take better control over his raging hormones. When he reopened his eyes all he could see was a happy grin on the raven’s face and bright silver eyes peered into his own green orbs.

“Butter my crumpets” Levi panted seductively as he wiped the remaining lube on the sheets; he dragged his hands up his abdomen and then his chest in attempt of creating sex appeal for his already panting boyfriend.

Eren’s mouth opened and he licked his lips unconsciously before a strained laugh took over. He hoisted himself up and Let Levi wrap those short legs around his torso again. He leaned forward and the head of his slick with lube dick made contact with Levi’s entrance.

“I’m gonna pop your bubble-gum” the brunette snickered and slowly slid himself inside the hot cave. “Hard” He said in a strained voice, it was extremely tight for some reason, it was never like this before except the first time. “Why are you so tight” He asked honestly but only incoherent moans about ice cream and tea were heard. He felt himself get hornier as he slowly started going in and out of Levi’s hole.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s sweat beaded back and pulled the brunette closer. Eren let his mouth lick and bite on the pale neck again as his thrusts found a rhythm with Levi’s hip rolls.

“Gosh-golly-gosh and heavens“ Were Levi’s hot moans as the topping male made his thrusts harder and better. Moans, heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping skin were the only audible thing in the closed bedroom.

“E-r- _eh_ -n….. _Ah_ -I’m gonn- _ahh!”_ That was the final signal and the sound of Levi’s scream pushed Eren over the edge. They came together and the satisfied raven let his arms flop to the sides when the tan skinned male gently pulled out.

“Good show, old chap” Levi said and patted the spent brunette on the head.

“Sometimes I think I’m too old for this” The thirty two year old brunette replied and let himself fall next to the twenty five year old raven.

“Nahh” Levi said and climbed onto the sun kissed torso. “You just need more practice” He leaned down, his lips millimetres away from Eren’s “And I’m more than happy to assist you” He closed the gap and they shared a long passionate kiss before deciding on cleaning up and sleeping together in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO LEVISPUBES ON TUMBLR because she gives me the most amazing ideas to do with real life. beefy burgers and phalanges 4lyf!


End file.
